


下属的职责

by MangoDrinks



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoDrinks/pseuds/MangoDrinks
Relationships: Arthur Jenkins/V
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

(一)  
詹金斯一般拨通V的电话，只要说“今天中午吃XXX”，V就会订好周边的餐厅，准时安排好一切，陪他下楼吃饭。

最近这句话似乎不管用了。比如今天。

电话里V的声音带着愉快的上扬，背景里餐具碰撞加之鼎沸人声吵得詹金斯头疼。接下来V的话更让他皱紧了眉：“好呀，我正和Marco一起在附近吃饭，我现在call给Bleu打包，预计13点20左右带给你好吗”

又是Marco。

这个实习生是一个月前到他部门的，鬼知道是什么人的儿子、亲戚还是情人。他也不记得这人的脸，随手分给了V使唤。

但自此之后，他就越来越少见到这个属下了。找她做宴会女伴，她说正带着Marco出外勤。偶尔的床上约会也被推脱正加班教Marco上手做报告。今天他特地推了会议叫上她午餐，结果又是"和Marco在附近吃饭"。

詹金斯希望V懂点事，搞清楚到底谁才是她的老板。

过了许久，他的访客系统终于有了动静。  
"您有一位新访客。实习生 Marco Bianchi申请访问，Marco Bianchi，职位:反情报部一科实习生..."

"让他进来。"

"是詹金斯先生吗" 进来的青年有着浓厚的意大利口音，卷曲的头发，无辜的圆眼，语气带着小心翼翼。"V小姐让我送您的午餐给您，还有这个，是我们上次的行动报告。"

"V自己人呢？"

"V她说有一封紧急的邮件需要处理，怕您着急，所以就让我先给您送来了。您....需要我帮您叫她吗？"

詹金斯揉揉眉心。"不用了。东西留下，你出去。"

(二)  
V听到办公室自动门开启的声音。Marco身上的海洋调香水先于他本人闯了进来。她敲击键盘的手没停，头也不抬地问:"他怎么说？"

V感受到右手一沉，扭脸就瞅见Marco蹲在她身边，头搭在她的臂弯，用湿漉的狗狗眼看着她:"我觉得詹金斯老板不太喜欢我。"

因为还是实习生，还不够格有荒坂的制服，更多的时候Marco是穿自己的衣服。他酷爱穿贴身稍窄的衬衫，蹲下更是让肌肉凸显。又贯爱解开领口的三粒扣，从V现在的视角看下来，层叠的十字架映在浅金色的肌肤上，她暗吞了下口水笑着问道:

"他怎么你了？"

"我不知道，我送给他的时候，他一句话都没说。还问我你去了哪里。"

"我说你在处理紧急情况，他也只是冷哼了一声就让我出去了。我是不是说错了什么？"

V哭笑不得地揉揉他的卷发:"没事，他就这样，放心，冲的是我不是你"

"可你已经这么厉害了，怎么还要这样对你" Marco嘟囔着起身，又安慰地捏捏她的肩，吐吐舌头：“你这样太辛苦了，我宁愿挨骂的是我”


	2. Chapter 2

————————————

(三)

自从有了Marco，V感觉像养多了一只狗。当你叫他时，他永远摇着尾巴从对面工位小跑过来，又不时叼来一些东西:咖啡、午餐、偷偷整理好的文件。

"你昨天提过的Brief汇总，我帮你按顺序梳理好了。不用谢，夸夸我就可以。"

实习生从她背后摸过来，手臂环上她的脖颈，左手晃了晃刻录芯片，右手在桌上放下一管能量补充剂。

"谢了宝贝，你真是我的天使"她加班加得头昏脑涨，正是需要兴奋剂的时候。当补剂被抄起，注射进静脉，她感觉自己又活过来一点。

"你的会马上就开始了，休息下，我帮你把芯片插上。"

Marco说完便撩开V额前柔顺的卷发，气息喷在她耳尖，让她开始痒痒的。温热的指腹顶在太阳穴，插进芯片的动作缓慢而轻柔，像是戴什么珍贵的项链。V没忍住开口问道:"你总是这么善于'插'东西吗？"

"你用其他地方试试就知道了"

V刚想回点什么，就听到门口詹金斯不快的声音:"试什么？"

她伸手拦下正欲解释的青年，换上职业假笑:"当然是在尝试怎么才能更好地满足您的需求了，老板。会议室在2721，有荣幸和您一起走吗？"

詹金斯面上带着是人就能察觉的铁青，径直向电梯方向走去，V抄起随身电脑，吩咐无措的小实习生继续干活，小跑跟上。

"你和他倒是走得挺近"詹金斯没有放过她的意思。

"吃醋了？"

"他算什么东西。"他嫌恶地挥挥手，像赶一只乌蝇"离我远点，你沾上的那股子香水味恶心到我了"

(四)

反情报一科的手下都挺幸灾乐祸。大名鼎鼎的，詹金斯的手下爱将，一科的金牌特工兼管理者，V。被詹金斯在阶段总结会议上骂得体无完肤。

早知道，从前这些小疏漏根本就不足挂齿，只要完成了目标，那就是一切好说。结果今天，连临时计划没有提前报备都成了:工作流程化意识淡薄，容易在小细节处给公司造成重大损失。

看来是要失宠了。

詹金斯的痛批还在继续，V没了意气风发的笑容，沉默地听着他的训话，时不时说一句"是"、"对"、"是我没有考虑到"表示附和，没人帮她说话，但估摸着都在想会议结束后怎么将她取而代之。

"这次虽然是完成了目标任务，但确实很多细节是我忽略的，我之后会和Marco一起，对于还能弥补的细节做一次收尾和复盘。"她低着头态度恭敬。

"你自己的工作，为什么要交给实习生来做？他是正式职工吗？他是值得信赖的、有我们所需的工作能力的对象吗？我对你很失望，V。你自己好好想想吧" 詹金斯说完轻叩桌面以示强调，起身结束了会议。

会议的其他人也纷纷安静散去，留下V一个人低头整理着零碎物料。她沉默地吓人，碎发与灯光交锋成了阴影，遮住她的面部，表情难辨。直到所有人都已离去，才慢慢露出微笑:

是时候替她的狮子顺顺毛了。


	3. Chapter 3

(五)  
V进詹金斯办公室的时候，他正坐在沙发上接电话。

男人的侧脸像雕塑，从阴影里透出一个询问的目光，并随手指了个位置示意她坐下。

但V没打算听命，直接跨坐在了他身上，让詹金斯措手不及，他一边应付着电话那头，一边蹙起眉头，"what the fuck？" 她读到他无声的唇语。

V没理他，只是皮革短裙摩擦力太弱，一直让她止不住地下滑，只能缠紧詹金斯。她听见男人叹了口气，腾出只手托住了她的臀部。她笑了笑，亲昵地用鼻尖蹭着他的脖颈。

"行了，就按这个方案来，有什么问题再和我沟通。"詹金斯挂了电话。

"你又发什么疯"

"我没能让我的老板满意，所以应该要来道歉"詹金斯身上有好闻的古龙水味，她的鼻子忠实地追随着，微凉的鼻尖划过领口、脖颈、耳后。

"这就是你反思的结果？像条狗一样在我这蹭来蹭去。"话虽如此，语气中听起来詹金斯倒是格外受用，他的手抚上V的大腿。不得不说，V的腿白皙柔软，没有疤痕和纹身，触感一流，当然，其他的地方也不错。

"我错了嘛"她搂紧詹金斯的腰，抬头去够他的薄唇，唇瓣抚过唇珠，贴紧落下一吻。"不该忽略你"

"没明白你的意思。我说的是你工作态度有问题" 

"确实非常有问题，应该和我亲密无间的上司拥有更交流，而不是闭门造车，把自己和什么都不懂的实习生关在一起。"她认真点头。

"改正不是嘴上说说，你的实际行动呢。"詹金斯的蓝眼睛看上去纯净正直，手却已经撩开她的裙子，从股沟抚摸至阴蒂。

"要看您今晚给不给我机会证明了。"

"我倒是有个机会，希望你能好好地展示你的忠诚。"

(六)  
詹金斯从来不是个小气的上司。既然行动成功，他也不吝于带上属下们庆祝一番。

市政中心码头，太阳慷慨地撒在V的同僚们身上，就算这样也照不进他们心里的阴私角落。V满怀恶意地想。她是第一次参与这种庆功宴，更多时候她宁愿在公寓里睡上一觉。

Marco倒是像回到了自己的主场，当他们还故作矜持地披着神宫寺夏款度假风套装，他早已换上泳裤，手撑滑板，在游艇甲板上冲V热情招手。

今天的行程是搭上游艇，去公海。

"嘿，你今天看起来不错" 

"每年这个时候我都喜欢和朋友们出海，虽然现在已经没有鱼了，但至少你还可以追逐海浪" 他握紧V递来的手，将她从陡峭狭窄的登船梯接至甲板。

"谢了"她的高跟鞋实在不稳，下台阶时又歪歪扭扭 "其他人，还有詹金斯呢"

"就差你了，我是特地来等你的。詹金斯老板应该在下层的主人房"

"谢了。我去一趟，你们玩得开心点"

"等下的party我会见到你吗"他面上带着古怪的期待

"按理是要露面的，但别太指望"她转身挥挥手。

这艘两层中型休闲游艇隶属荒坂资产，作为夜之城反情报部门中流砥柱的詹金斯拥有其使用权。伴随汽笛长鸣，游艇已经缓驶出码头。V的指尖愉悦地抚上船舱外实木饰条，自动门应声而开。

砰。  
V先看见木塞，紧接着是香槟喷涌出的细腻泡沫，随后是满屋喧哗。空气被灯带扭曲成旖旎的紫色，挥洒着电子乐和让人沉醉的香氛。她换上派对专用的笑容避开迎面而来的酒液，香槟淋湿她的发尾，滴在肩头，和身体高光混在一起，她甩甩头，水珠像空气里飘浮的闪粉，吻在脖颈和胸口。

几个始作俑者开怀大笑，她分辨出是关系还不错的手下，笑着推了为首的一把。音乐声像鼓锤敲打在耳膜，她眯着眼想要听清和她说话的内容，却只能听到贝斯的嘶吼。她摆摆手，比了个中指，夺过不知谁手里的杯子，举高示意一口饮尽，点燃了气氛。伴随着欢呼与拍红的手掌，举手投降，示意人群放过自己继续作乐。

穿过沙龙客厅，挤过滴水的冰桶和白色真皮沙发，斜觑到餐桌台随取随用的荷尔蒙、合成鱼刺身和酒精。电子屏全景天窗拒绝投影太阳，取代而之的是永不停歇的紫色电流，像这艘船的电子肌肉。她走下扶梯，把这些抛在脑后。

甲板下层被分割为多个卧室，V的指甲掠过木墙，忖度着隔音强度。尽管走廊逼仄，她伸出一只手臂便能顶到另一边，却仍挂满先锋艺术画，尽头有一扇门，在她靠近时自动打开。

"你被香槟弄湿了"詹金斯靠在床头，墨蓝色的浴袍包裹着身体，散发着刚沐浴完的水汽与淡香。湖蓝的眼睛始终注视着面前全息屏，一块是工作面板，一块是游艇监控。

他冲V伸出手臂，亲密无间的属下心领神会，她走向软床，像登上船梯，握紧向导的手，让他掌控自己的腰。

残余的酒渍已近干涸，詹金斯指缝溜过她的粉色发尾，鼻尖细嗅残余的果香。他的齿间咬着碎发榨取最后的汁液，从喉头吻到下巴。

他在床上一向不甚主动，如今却似发了狠，V只记得他不喜运动，却不代表已经坐上高位的狗无法运动，她被压在身下，一片式的连衣皮裙只用了一条拉链接合。詹金斯扯开金属链条，像撕开商品的包装，让她的身体暴露在微凉的空气中。

"你很好地服从了上级的要求" 詹金斯对她未着内衣的身体表示满意。拇指刷过V的唇瓣，刮花唇彩，她舔舐着指腹的红，含入口中。

亲吻如暴雨，她沉迷于詹金斯眼中的贪婪，仰起头颅露出纤细的脖颈，獠牙咬在动脉，口腔吮吸着肌肤，汲取血液留下红痕。她的津液随指节流下，拖出旖旎的银丝。情动从来虚幻，身体早已服从感觉，她不觉得自己拥有爱的能力，却乐于读取占有欲当成喜爱的表达。詹金斯的眼里有掠夺和欲望，她希望此刻化身浮舟，在时间尽头的焚火中对彼此空虚地搭救。

"在想谁。"男人啃咬乳首，惩罚她的分心。

她扯松浴袍，脚尖在他的皮肤上跳舞，蜻蜓点水掠过腿间、腹肌、胸口，最后落在肩头。"在想一艘船。"

“想要船？”已经湿淋的肉穴欢迎雇主的侵入，性器已迫不及待挺进温暖花园，感受熟悉的褶皱与吸附快感。欲望和阴茎一样膨胀，每一下都钉在敏感点上，惹起颤栗和痉挛，花蕊配合着锁紧，快感令他低呼，加快了抽插的速度，沉湎于这份充实。“这艘？拿去用。”

她的双腿叉开，小腿被詹金斯揽住扛在肩头，他在最细软的嫩肉留下痕迹，体位更是让下身整根没入，卵袋拍打穴口，染上淫水。呻吟没有停过，情欲为身体染满潮红，她的耳膜因快感而嗡鸣，直到詹金斯扼住喉头才恍然，眼里有雾蒙住的水汽和情绪，红肿的唇扯起弧度：“你的宠爱过头了，老板。”

他突然停下动作，空虚注满了身体，她感受到那双蓝色眼睛正穿透自己，只是渴求让自己无法思考，她低喃着，请求再次疯狂地干坏自己。终于，肉棒继续运动，身体在汹涌的撞击下弓起。浮舟迎接海啸，她的眼前浮现尽头的残阳，唯一能做的是双手攀附詹金斯的肩膀，搭救当下唯一的希望。肉臀翘起，腰肢摆动，她只喝了一杯，却愿醉死在这快意里。

“如果你喜欢的话。”

詹金斯的声音在脑中回荡，让她忘记自我，忘记海浪，只知道身体在他的操控下颤抖。终于，协同的两具身体迎来高潮，她感到精液涌进子宫，被潮水冲刷，最后污染床垫。 她的双眸失神，仍未从欢愉中醒转，身体却告诉她需要更多肌肤之亲，这让她鬼使神差握住了詹金斯的手。

“休息会，等下还有另一场派对。”她看见他难得地笑了。亲吻了她的额头。


	4. Chapter 4

船停了。海浪拍打船底，浮沉透过软床度送给V。残阳染透湖面，她赤裸着趴在床头的舷窗前，下身泥泞，无心清理。  
  
一艘快艇从远方驶来，却罕见地人头涌涌，船来自荒坂码头方向，性偶像整齐的货物，戴着黑色头套，等待登陆后的验收。纤细的腰肢间有不自然的隆起：  
  
“新安非他命还是Sin”  
  
“Blue glass，完全没用的医疗器械，但是强效的致幻剂，纯度高，不会像那些街头货一样第二天头疼。”  
  
V头枕着手肘，已经完全明白接下来会发生的事。  
  
荒坂大厦高级，体面，配备最新科技的空气过滤器，人体工学椅，完备的员工义体福利和7*24h预约制心理疏导。但可惜每个公司狗都活在沼气池里，在加盖的水泥壳里翻滚发酵，彼此吞噬，带着死去的希望和不甘的愤怒，变成发狂的狗。他们这些人需要一些帮助，或者是刺激，引爆自己换来短暂的心灵平静。  
  
她的双腿还有些发颤，站在浴室中，衣冠整齐，眼神涣散。台盆散落着创伤小组白金会卡，卷起的纸钞和切好的粉末。骨节碾过鼻窦，融化残留的粒子，镜中人已经改头换面，烟熏眼妆割裂了脸部上下部分，像她割开自己的灵魂，去忽视迷离眼眸下的形销骨立。眼睛试图对焦，对焦在紧身乳胶裙上，对焦在腰间因镂空设计露出的肋骨和胸部边缘。脑内电流奔涌，唤起竭泽而渔的性欲，说服自己需要爱抚，指尖扣紧喉结，渴望爱痕上绽放更多的创伤。  
  
天花板上的音乐节奏和心跳同步，她的笑容泛滥，言语轻佻，动作却跌跌撞撞，只记得被詹金斯揽实，两脚大多是悬空，鞋尖缥缈地擦过地板。随着音乐声愈近，合成的雀跃也从胸腔满溢，她看见鲜花，斑斓，还有赤裸的交合，不知道是谁将一节针管塞在手中，本能驱使着她瘫软在谁的怀里，焦虑地拍打肌肤，拍出红肿，拍出静脉纹路，随后毫不犹豫地扎下去。  
  
视线似乎变得清晰。沙发上是不着寸缕的肉体，避孕套包装散落在腿间地面，亲密的同事如今更加贴合，呻吟与肉浪让她神经麻痹，脚步虚浮，身体主动拥抱熟悉的气味，像狗一样啃咬在他的下巴，她的眼睛只有在这时会流露脆弱，那份哀怜足以让任何一个男人心动。身体像藤蔓，缠绕住抚慰，叼住塞进口中的两根手指。湿漉的舌尖舔开并拢的关节，让他们分开，撑满自己的口腔。复又隔靴搔痒，挑动指间退化的蹼。她的欣快让津液泛滥，将两根手指作为代偿，湿淋着饮鸩止渴。  
  
可惜狗会得意忘形，会反口黑面，她的尖牙不满于替代品，吐出玩具。推开怀抱踢开高踭鞋，像丢掉武器，浑不在意已被拉高裙摆露出的肉臀和胸部。一个人将她接了过去，她却开始取笑他的口音：  
  
“你听起来像个意大利人。”  
  
“Si，那按意大利初见的传统，你能给我操吗？”  
  
她的手腕被钳住，半推半就地抚上紧致的胸膛，身体似乎已被割解，她只能看见自己的腿被分开，架上手臂，阳具抵在阴道口。  
  
“你要是个男人就给我干进去，Marco”  
  
身体感受到从善如流的汹涌，陌生的肉棒不贴合自己熟悉的纹路，但上翘的弧度永远顶在敏感点，她于热烈中松化，腰以扭曲的程度向后倒仰，只能如动物一般空漏獠牙，妩媚呻吟。  
  
“她磕多了，交给我”  
  
“Non credo proprio, boss”初生牛犊开始卸下伪装，他用阳具诱供，龟头挤压在肉穴的突起“V还不想这么快离开我，是不是？”  
  
句子在她脑中拆解变成单词，驻足在大脑皮层变成遥远的梦，她迟钝地歪了歪头，努力追寻声音的来源，却只能捕捉红蓝绿交织的残影。自己被一头蚊子挟持，手脚钉进身体，口器露出白牙，开开合合。身边还有一个彩色渐变，长满眼睛的怪人，他的手臂无限拉长以至于搂住自己，她在处理这些信息，并提醒自己需表演正常：  
  
“你们，谁都不许碰我！我要男人、鸡巴，还要你们这些人可悲的爱”  
  
她抓起一只杯，气泡升到左耳边，灌下酒精，却洒了大半。残余口中的被自己找到一双唇，度送给另一份人，分担饥渴。唇齿在口腔中纠缠，舔舐，舌尖搜刮上颚和舌底，卷走每一滴分泌。V很清楚自己在引诱，但却希望更进一步地被摧毁，自己天生任性，却总有人愿意满足。阴道的抽插仍未停止，可快感已经逐渐变得稀薄，想抓住氧气的念头让她下意识地呼喊詹金斯，换来的是被劈开的满泄。  
  
手徒劳地撑在沙发上，额头抵着墙，冰冷似乎使人清醒了一些，Marco正抓揉着双乳，吸吮乳头，身后是詹金斯在侵犯自己的后穴，她被扼住咽喉，逼迫着和他接吻，血液停止流向大脑，她的一切快感都在被放大，两根性器在一层薄膜间竞赛，搜肠刮肚，摩擦着捅烂自己的洞。他们逼迫着她说出谁更能满足自己，可惜情欲做主，她难耐着浪叫，呼唤更多的冲撞。  
  
“占有我。”  
  
艳冶烧光所有理性，生理性泪水和汗水打湿背脊，她像残破的画，允许更多颜色，性偶为他们服务，舔在交合处，揉搓阴蒂，在身下吐出污言秽语刺激本能，她的两穴不争气地紧缩，换来更汹涌的惩罚。她像狗一样向远点趴去，寻求解脱，却被叼住脖颈，重回涡旋。有人抓住自己的臀，帮助运动吞吐，淫水早已打湿手掌，可没人打算放过她。

求饶已经沙哑，可身体仍然是可被压榨的泉眼。光线在眼前变得丰富，扭曲着像单分子线，在身体上留下鞭痕，一切刺激都在充能，直到积攒着，冲破阈值。她看见熔岩上绽放烟花，紧接着是压倒一切的耳鸣。世界重归安静，余下的是红肿的穴抽搐着，混合乳白的精液在吐纳。她喘息着，瘫软在糜烂里，带着腐坏的爱。


End file.
